


Where You Lead

by jedichick04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olicity Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedichick04/pseuds/jedichick04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Some people would consider this kidnapping,” Felicity pointed out. “Blindfold me, drag me along, refuse to tell me where we’re going...” Set vaguely post season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Olicity Flash Fic challenge posted by smoakandarrow. Prompt #49: Despite The Blindfold, She Knew Exactly Where She Was. Mild season 5 speculation.

Felicity had heard that when one you lost one of your senses, the other four senses compensated for the loss.

To say this was the last situation she’d expected to put that theory to the test would be a bit of an understatement.

“Are you _sure_  the blindfold was necessary?” she asked for what felt like the thousandth time, but was really only the ninth (if she couldn’t see because of the honest to goodness _blindfold_  over her eyes, she could at _least_ exercise her brain’s retention skills). “I mean, I can’t see where I’m walking. And I didn’t plan for blindfolded hiking when I put on these heels this morning--”

“I won’t let you fall.”

She shivered at the low voice, the way his breath tickled her ear, the way his hand tightened on hers even as he urged them both forward. “I know you won’t,” she managed to get out a few moments later when her lungs demanded oxygen and her brain remembered how to form words. It was ridiculous how much of an effect he could still have on her after everything they’d been through, just from his close proximity and a few low words in her ear. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t manage it anyways. We’re not near a cliff, are we? Because I will pull you right over the edge with me.”

The blindfold didn’t prevent her from picturing Oliver’s blue eyes crinkling, his dimple no doubt appearing even as he huffed out a laugh. “Some hero I’d be, if I couldn’t keep us from falling off a cliff,” he replied. “And no, that wasn’t a hint. I’m not telling you if we’re near a cliff.”

She wrinkled her nose at him under the blindfold and was rewarded with another huff of laughter. “Some people would consider this kidnapping,” Felicity pointed out. “Blindfold me, drag me along, refuse to tell me where we’re going...”

“And if I was kidnapping you?”

“I’d say it was about damn time.”

Her forward momentum nearly took them both down when Oliver stopped abruptly. She blindly grabbed for his solid arm to regain her balance and managed to grab hold of his shirt instead. She could feel him looking at her, despite the blindfold, so she raised her chin and addressed him as best as she could without seeing his reaction. “The year we’ve had--no, the last _five_  years we’ve had--there’s been good right along with the bad. When we left after you defeated Ra’s, we _needed_ that break. We both agree now that we took that break to the extreme, but since then--we’ve taken our own breaks, apart from each other, rebuilt a city and a team, built _our_ relationship back up stronger...and I think we both deserve two weeks off.”

“Just two weeks?” Oliver’s amused tone didn’t properly convey how his grip suddenly tightened on her, pulling her into an embrace that reminded Felicity how nicely she fit into his arms.

“Yes,” she replied firmly. “Because after that, our city, our team, and even our jobs will need us again. Two weeks is non negotiable though,” she added. “It will take at least that long for my mom to get over us getting married in the middle of the fight to take down Prometheus.”

When he didn’t respond right away, she almost pulled the blindfold off. “You better not be brooding, mister,” she told him. “Not when you still have to lead me the rest of the way to the bea--to wherever we’re going.”

She felt his abs ripple under her hand as he let out a breath. “You know exactly where we are, don’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Felicity said. She smiled up at him. “Why don’t you take me the rest of the way so I can find out if I’m right?”

He muttered something affectionately about how she was a genius as he guided her for a few more minutes, then took off her blindfold to reveal the starts of a spectacular sunset over the beaches of Bali. She drew in a breath, then wrapped Oliver up in a hug.

“It’s perfect,” she told him after a breathless kiss, remembering a hospital room where he slid a sparkling diamond ring onto her hand, “ _Really_ perfect. I can’t think of a place I’d rather be than in Bali with you.”

“For better or worse,” Oliver said quietly. They held each other’s gazes for a long moment, the beauty of the sunset lost on them as the world narrowed to just the two of them.

Felicity closed the gap for another kiss, then said, “But for now, let’s focus on the better.”

They spent the next two weeks doing exactly that. And when they got back to Star City, as expected they experienced some of the worst--but they always had the better to come home to at the end of the day.


End file.
